theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves (Race)
As old and sturdy as the stone itself, Dwarves have long plays a role in the land of Athas, mining ore and smelting steel into fine weapons and armor long before humans even knew they existed. Into the world above they've borne their grim determination, an innate knowledge of stone and metal, and a legacy of endurance in the face of constant warfare. The Stout Folk once ruled a vast empire that sprawled out beneath the surface of Athas. After centuries of decline, most dwarven cities are gone. But the fruits of their labors survive, unbowed by the passage of time. In recent years, the Thunder Blessing has sparked a dwarven renaissance that they believe might one day restore the dwarves to their former glory. Overview Dwarves are a hardy, proud, stubborn folk. They are famed for their skills in warfare, their ability to withstand a great deal of both physical and magical punishment, their knowledge of the earth’s secrets, their hard work and their capacity for drinking ale. Their mysterious thaigs, carved out from the insides of mountains, are renowned for the marvelous treasures that they produce as gifts or for trade. Dwarves are a proud and stern race that are said to have been created to be sturdy to resist the dangers of the world. They are physically quite strong, have great endurance and make light of heavy burdens. They tend to be secretive, stubborn and fiercely loyal. They are famed for their skill and knowledge in crafting, mining, gold and gems. Dwarves are proud and often easily offended by rude comments and have a propensity to hold long-lasting grudges. They are often seen as greedy, though they would disagree. Dwarves tend to be slow to laugh or jest, and they are quite suspicious of strangers, but they are generous to those who earn their trust. They fight neither recklessly nor timidly, but with careful courage and unquenchable tenacity. Their sense of justice is strong but at its worst it can turn into a thirst for vengeance. Among gnomes, with whom dwarves famously get along, a common oath is “if I’m lying, may I cross a dwarf”. Dwarven kingdoms, called Thaigs, usually lie deep beneath the stony faces of mountains, where the dwarves mine gems and precious metals and forge items of wonder. Underground tunnels, called the Deep Roads, connect the Thaigs. They once ran across almost the entirety of Athas, but only a few now remain that connect the remaining thaigs in the north. Trustworthy members of other races are welcomed in such settlements, though some parts of a thaig are off-limits to them. Physical Traits Short of stature and stout of build, dwarves are rarely mistaken for any other race. Equally distinctive are their deep, resonant voices and forthright, often stern demeanors; dwarves are infamous for being blunt almost to a fault. Most have ruddy skin, though eye color varies widely, with gray and brown being common, and many bearing eyes of startling blue. Hair color most often runs from dark brown to red or dirty blonde, graying with age and eventually turning white. Nearly all male dwarves wear carefully tended mustaches and beards. Indeed, a clean-shaven Dwarf (known as the “Beardless” or "Clanless") is not to be trusted, as they have been exiled from their clan and shaved as a result. Dwarves tend to style their beards depending on their home thaig. Both sexes wear their hair long and often braided, though male dwarves and warriors--especially if they're already balding--have been known to shave their heads to deny opponents an easy handhold in battle. Height Many assume that dwarves are self-conscious about their height, but in fact, most dwarves think little of the matter, and more often consider themselves being blessed by their creator Moradin with a stature well suited to service at his forge. Dwarves who dungeoneer in mixed parties pity the bruised foreheads, stooped backs and clumsy falls of too-tall elves and humans, the consequence of being too tall. Speed With shorter legs than a human and nearly as much mass to move, a dwarf's normal walking speed is no faster than a burdened human or a gnome. With their iron resolve and stout fortitude, though, dwarves can keep up such a pace in even the heaviest of armors; indeed, dwarven warriors usually bedeck themselves in the heaviest armor they can afford. If you want to get under a dwarf's skin, start mocking his speed: Dwarves may not be sensitive about their stature, but it rankles them to be holding back the group. Dwarves perceive themselves as the lynchpins of any company; a rock-solid core, not a burden. They concede that it only follows that humans are always in a hurry, as even at birth they're on the brink of dropping dead from old age, and that elves should appreciate the value of patience and taking the time to do things properly. Senses Dwarven vision is clear even in the darkest cave or blackest night. Despite this, dwarves prefer their surroundings well lit, as their darkvision is of limited range and cannot discern colors. Despite this, some dwarf artists create paintings with pigments that can only be fully appreciated with darkvision, using phosphorescent hues to bring color to the otherwise grey and dreary world of the dark. These galleries are sealed against even the faintest trace of outside light, with entrance made through curtained foyers referred to as "light-locks". Dwarves have a keen sense of taste, which is reflected in their food. They favor savory dishes with satisfying texture and complex, layered flavors. The dining experience is as much a matter of mouthfeel as of spice and accents. Depth and complexity of flavor is also an essential characteristic of dwarven brews, the undertones of which are rarely appreciated by any save dwarves and sometimes gnomes. As a consequence, dwarves are often dismissive of other cuisine, particularly elven dishes. Dwarves who have mastered pleasing foreign palates garner high demand as chefs. Despite their usually rough and weathered appearance, dwarves have a well-developed sense of touch. The hands of a dwarven artist may be worn and calloused, but they can find minute flaws in metal and stone that softer hands would miss. Even an unwary dwarf can sense subtle tremors in the floor and spot hairline cracks that would elude a sharp-eyed elf, giving him warning of unstable ground or unsafe tunnels. An often-told story is that of a dwarf walking up to a cave entrance, placing a hand upon the wall and turning back to continue along another, safer path, a single touch being enough to warn of danger ahead. Longevity A dwarf becomes of age during their fortieth year and healthy dwarf can live into his fifth century, though many return to Moradin's forge before they've passed their 350th winter. Age begins to show its mark as a dwarf nears his 200th birthday. Hair grays or falls out, and lines open in already craggy faces. Many dwarves are plagued by arthritic and swollen joints by the end of their third century, with hair and beards becoming snowy and brittle. Despite their long lives of toil, dwarves rarely tire of existence. Hard work is regarded as virtuous and many dwarves spend their lives mastering and refining a single craft. As they age, they pass on their techniques to apprentices, a tradition even older than the Quest for the Sky. The famed dwarven skill with stone and metal stems from an aversion to ephemeral materials that stand faint chance of outliving a dwarf. Plant a tree, shape a pot or craft a wooden chair as a young dwarf and like as not you'll outlive your work. But good, solid stonecutting, well-maintained metalwork--these endure, even into the time of your children's children. Resilience To a dwarf, resilience and stability are as much a matter of psychology as physiology. Like the stone of their mountains and thaigs, dwarves stand unyielding against life's challenges. They neither bend nor break under strains that would bring the less hardy to their knees. When standing on firm ground, the dwarves’ build and mindset makes them exceptionally hard to knock back or off their feet. Some would say this refusal to budge extends to dwarven philosophy as well. Legend holds that the dwarves were born of the sparks cast off Moradin's hammer as it struck the blows that forged the world. His priests hold that the fire of creation smolders within the bellies of the dwarves even today, burning away the impurities and casting off hostile magic just as a forge burns impurities from steel. Possessed of enviable stamina and resilience, dwarves can shake off magical effects and even survive poisons that would lay low any other race. The more brazen members of the race sometimes wager with their fortitudes in contest with their fellows, matching one another bite for bite as they dine on fungal purgatives and noxious plants. Culture Although Dwarven culture has decayed significantly over the centuries, its core remains steadfast and strong. Whether dwarves live in mountains, cities or hills, their customs and way of life are apparent and distinct and while some insiders may regard their civilization as splintered, to outsiders, it is as robust as ever. The heart of Dwarven culture is hard work. This stems from centuries of life underground, when all Dwarves had to contribute to society or else see it fail as a whole. Perfection was also a necessity; a small miscalculation when shoring up a cavern or passage could mean the death of hundreds. Moradin requires his followers to be prepared for any eventuality, which is exhibited through long-term planning, dedication to hard work and attention to detail. Because of these rigorous standards, dwarves are often apprenticed for decades; it is not unusual for 50 or more years to pass before a dwarf is considered a master craftsman. In general, Dwarves are typically more observant and insightful than humans. Dwarves pride themselves on their common sense and accept the world as it actually is, not as they might wish it to be. They lack patience for dreamers and wishful thinkers, and often come across as abrasive and lacking empathy. Dwarven society encourages matter-of-factness and a disdain for unconventional approaches, which can be perceived as rude or intolerant, and an insular culture and occasional lack of individuality sometimes leaves dwarves unable to relate well to outsiders. “Stone endures" is a frequent aphorism among dwarves, particularly craftsman and warriors. The dwarven ideal is to be like the stone--never yielding, always persevering, strong and solid throughout. Between fortitude, resilience and stubborn resolve, dwarves carry on long past the point of exhaustion. They may not suffer without complaint--though stoic acceptance is considered a virtue--but what a dwarf sets out to do, a dwarf accomplishes or dies trying. As a counterpoint to their dogged attitude, health, and stamina, dwarves have little tolerance for malingerers. Illness and wounds are petty inconveniences, not obstacles; the less time spent in your sickbed, the faster you'll recover. Names A dwarf's name is granted to him by his clan elder, in accordance with tradition. Every proper dwarven name has been used and re-used down through the generations, so there is a sense that a dwarf's name is not his own. It belongs to his clan and to his ancestors. If he misuses it, his clan will strip him of it. A dwarf stripped of his name is forbidden by Dwarven law to use any Dwarven name in its place. When relating to non-dwarves, a dwarf will typically only use their family name and surname. Dwarves tend to have four names: A given name, a family name, a surname and a clan name: * A given name is their holy name, given to them at birth by a priest of Moradin. This name is secret and it is forbidden for a dwarf to reveal this name to non-dwarves. * A family name is given upon the child’s twelfth birthday, given by their family. This is the name a dwarf uses above the ground and is known by to non-dwarves. * A surname is the name of his family, typically a trait the family shares, a reference to their father or another family member, or a name reflecting the family’s trade (customs vary by region). * The Clan name is, of course, the name of their clan. Two dwarves sharing a clan name are not necessarily related. Some dwarves also take on a title, which traditionally belongs between the surname and clan name. This reflects a great achievement on the part of the individual dwarf and is never hereditary. It is mostly Thanes, master craftsmen or legendary heroes who have titles; most dwarves do not have titles. Smiths and Craftwork Dwarves produce armor and weaponry of similar quality beyond the capabilities of most humans, or even elves. Since smithing is directly linked to the worship of Moradin, most devout dwarves seek a career at the anvil. Amorsmiths focus on the utility and protection rather than beauty or glamor, though the greatest of them can create suits of armor that are as much works of art as they are tools of protection. Warriors need not worry about the weight of their armor, since dwarves' builds and resilience enables them to move quickly despite the armor they wear. Dwarves find the heaviness of their armor gives them confidence. They become like stone, an impenetrable fortress that can withstand even the largest orc's sword. All dwarves spend several years learning to cut stone and work metal, even if they are not masons or smiths, as it is considered proper for a dwarf to know how to maintain and repair broken items on their own. As working at the forge is considered the greatest form of worship, the learning of stone cutting and smithing is also considered a religious rite of passage into manhood. Engineering During their centuries toiling in the mountains and passages of the Foromians--where the slightest mistake could result in disaster--dwarves became adept at engineering. They learned to design and build wonders, such as aqueducts to transport rivers of water. Modern dwarves still rely on cisterns and waterways created more than a thousand years ago. Dwarves also invented crude, but functional, pumps and engineered large, heated baths by diverting underground streams, with the unclean water from the baths pumped out and used to flush waste from homes and public areas. Over time, these baths became important sites for social networking and politicking. Much of the knowledge learned in the time under the Earth has been lost, and while dwarves continue to be seen as masters of technology by other races, their golden era has passed. Modern dwarves rely heavily on existing architectural works, a testament to their ancestors' genius. Even so, dwarves remain talented enough to evoke awe in the other races with their constructions, such as the great magmafall of Kal-Delthor. The Dwarves are an ingenious people with a flair for adapting useful ideas and objects to their own purposes. At the same time, their traditional mindset means that new technologies can take an extremely long time to adopt. If a new process conflicts too heavily with the traditional practices used, it might never be accepted. Magic While magic is almost unheard of among the dwarves, alchemy is not unknown to them, although it is heavily regulated and limited. Few dwarf alchemists ply their trade in dwarf cities; most prospective customers prefer to go to runesmiths or priests. Alchemy products are sometimes utilized in construction, primarily excavation, but by and large these methods are considered too dangerous for use underground near populated areas. Courtship and Marriage The traditions of dwarven marriage customs vary considerably from ethnicity to ethnicity. Art Art for its own sake has little place in dwarven life. Utility is considered equally important as beauty, if not more so. A useful item is still prized even if it is plain, but a beautiful item with no utility is considered a waste of time and resources. At the same time, no proper dwarf craftsman is considered to be worth the gold he charges if his creations are not beautiful as well as functional. Anyone can craft a simple, utilitarian item but a true master of his craft makes items whose owners will enjoy and treasure. No dwarven masterwork item exists that is not finely ornamented with engravings, enamels, carvings or inlaid woods and metals. Even the humblest object bears a simple, geometric design and the ornamented runes of its maker's name. In reflection of this love of beauty, a visitor to a Dwarven city finds that even the smallest crafted item or wall bears some form of decoration, even if it is merely a subtle trick of the light against the wall, or the clean, spare lines of a dwarven temple. The Dwarves at War Since the earliest days in Athas, Dwarves have waged war with Orcs, monstrous ogres, ravenous trolls and worse that dwell near the borders of the Darklands in the east. In battle, the dwarves learned to confound their colossal foes by rattling them with bestial war cries and insults, dodging around their ponderous feet, and eluding their clumsy swings. To this day, dwarves living in even the safest cities are trained to do battle with giants, both in honor of tradition and as a precaution to ensure that the darker days of their history are not repeated. While no dwarf ever wishes to see his loved ones in harm's way, the lands both beneath and above the surface are filled with predators of all forms--some civilized nations out to ruthlessly expand their nation's holdings, some entire races of people with ancient grudges and hatred for their people, and others little more than beasts. Because of this near-constant threat battle prowess and training are important part of every dwarf's upbringing, regardless of status, social standing or trade. Becoming a warrior or soldier is seen as an honorable profession and martial prowess is as important to one's overall reputation among the dwarves as charismatic ways are to the humans on the surface. Beginning in a dwarf's twentieth year, both males and females are trained in martial skills. Because of their strength and compact frames, dwarves favor top-heavy weapons such as axes, picks and hammers. Dwarven memories are long, and past transgressions are not soon forgotten. Nearly every dwarf in Athas feels the pain and humiliation of the loss of Kal-Kibil to the Witch King, and were raised with tales of long and lightless wars with orcs and goblin-kind. From an early age, dwarves are taught to channel their anger aginst their hated foes into crushing blows so that orcs, goblins and their vile kin might never again breach the gates of dwarven strongholds. They also still possess an ancient enmity toward the Elves, although they no longer practice the ancient methods of their destruction. While most dwarves cease training around the time they reach thirty or so, those who have shown particular skill or interest usually continue their training and join the clan militia or city guard. Once a dwarf warrior has some experience under their belt, they can begin patrolling the Deep Roads that run beneath their cities or fighting on the surface. Alternatively, they might choose a rank within the city guard or the Hold's standing army, becoming officers. Some rare few, known as the Warsmiths, are freelance soldiers, traveling between the Holds and acting as troop leaders or mercenaries for the Holds, acting on behalf of the dwarven race as a whole, as opposed to individual Holds or clans. These dwarves are venerated as heroes among their people. Religion Dwarves are taught from a young age how Moradin the All-Father created the world in his Eternal Forge. Religion holds a deep and meaningful place in the hearts of most dwarves, though organized religious services are rare and most individuals go to temples only on special occasions or if healing is needed. Temples are places of learning and worship, where children are taught their runes and history, and where adults go to offer thanks to Moradin. Regular services are rarely held, except during the festivals of honoring the deity. Instead, each individual chooses his time to visit the temple and give worship, which is done silently and often privately. The specific traditions and details of dwarven worship vary from region to region, but the vast majority of dwarves worship Moradin. It is technically a monotheistic religion, though some dwarves acknowledge the existence of other gods, who they consider to be younger, lesser deities. Death and Dying Death holds little fear for dwarves. They are well accustomed to the struggle of existence and the inevitable loss that awaits them all. Still, anyone who calls dwarves fatalistic in this respect would have missed an essential part of dwarven nature: the joy they take in that daily struggle. Just as a blacksmith can take broken or bent pieces of metal, melt them down and recast them into new creation, so they believe Moradin does with the souls of his people. Death is nothing but a doorway to new life. When dwarves grow old and feeble, many of them long for the chance to be made young again in Moradin's forge and start anew. Those who die are mourned, but it is clearly understood to be the survivor's loss for which the living weep, not the deceased's. Dwarven funeral rites typically involve cremation. Dwarves do not harbor the belief that the physical body will be needed in the afterlife. If a dwarf lies on his deathbed, his wife lies with him and sings of the Eternal Forge and lay kisses and blessings down upon their beloved. This is usually accompanied with a promise to meet again. If a spouse if unavailable or passed away, a child of the dwarf will perform this rite. Barring this, a priest sits at the bedside and recites scripture. Once the individual body has passed away, the body is taken to the temple, where rites of blessing are performed and viewings of the body are held for loved ones (when possible). The body is kept on view for one day. When the vigil has passed, everyone adjourns to a clanhold or a large local tavern, depending the person's clan status and what buildings are large enough to hold all of the mourners. There, the mourners throw a raucous party where they relate every good story they can remember about the individual and drink copious amount of alcohol. The dwarves feast and celebrate, although those closest to the deceased are excused to mourn in private. One of these parties can last as long as three days. The day following the celebration is seen as a day of rest, but then it's back to work. Myths and Folklore The legends of the Dwarves are without number, told as both entertainment and education in front of flickering hearths to crowds of eager listeners. Oral stroytelling traditions are alive and well among dwarves. Many young dwarves dream of growing up to be the heroes they hear about in the stories, and some also dream of becoming skalds who tell the stories. Every dwarf worthy of his clan knows the legends of his particular ancestors as well as the songs of the great heroes--all of which are accepted as fact by the dwarves, not the fiction outsiders see them to be. Even though nobody knows where Kal-Ebor--the ancient, first dwarf city--might be, its existence is never questioned. The stories have been carved into their minds just as they were carved into stone centuries ago, and woe to the outsider who scoffs at them. Ethnicities Dwarves vary by region and culture like most races. While the information on this page is a good overview of the race as a whole, each ethnicity has different traditions, laws and customs. There are five major ethnicities of the dwarven people: * Duergar: The grim, wicked race of dwarves who live in the Underdark, shaped and twisted into evil beings by a nameless god of toil. * Gold Dwarves: The dwarves who dwell south of the Inner Sea, called such by their slightly darker complexion (due to exposure to the hot desert sun). The culture of the gold dwarves does not care so greatly for honor as the north, and is one of hierarchy and bitter politics. Gold dwarves are known for their bankers and business acumen. They refer to their cities as “Ard”, as opposed to “Kal” used in the north. Sometimes called Hill Dwarves, but this is considered rude. * Mountain Dwarves: The dwarves who dwell north of the Inner Sea, particularly in the Great Thaigs of the Iron Empire (all of which contain the prefix “Kal”). They are known for their craftsmen and warriors, and their grim, honor-bound ways. Also called Shield Dwarves. * Saltbeards: The dwarves who dwell on one of the four floating cities—massive structures of steel that are a hybrid of boat and tower. These dwarves are at home on the water and work by mining for precious ores under the surface of the water in bulky dive suits, as well as diving for pearls if they can. Saltbeards are considered strange and suspicious by other dwarves. * Surface Dwarves: Dwarves who has left their underground thaigs for one reason or another and live on the surface. This also encompasses those born on the surface. Many surface dwarves share little of their kin’s traditions. * Wild Dwarves: A rare group indeed, these dwarves eschewed living under the ground entirely, opting to establish strange cities in the forests of the north, with one being in the Hinterlands. Wild dwarves do not usually venture into settled lands. New Game Stats Gold Dwarves * +2 CON, -2 DEX; Gold dwarves are stout and tough, and more able to negotiate and be courteous than their northern kin, but they are not as quick or agile as other races. * Darkvision - 60 ft. * +2 to Appraise checks made with items of stone, precious metals or gems. * +2 to Craft checks made with metal or stone. * +2 on saves vs. Poison * +2 on saves vs. Spells and Spell-like effects * +1 to attack rolls vs. Aberrations; Gold Dwarves are forced to content with the weird, unnatural things that can still be found throughout the south. * +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. Giants * Stability: '''+4 bonus vs. Bull Rushed or Tripped when standing on the ground. * '''Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Search and Knowledge checks regarding stone. They are also entitled to a Search check to automatically notice secret or concealed doors if the door is stone and the dwarf comes within 10 feet of it. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Proficient with their Hold's ancestral weapon and any weapon with the word "dwarf" in its name as martial weapons. '''Mountain Dwarves * +2 CON, -2 CHA * Darkvision - 60 ft. * +2 to Appraise checks made with items of stone, precious metals or gems. * +2 to Craft checks made with metal or stone. * +2 on saves vs. Poison * +2 on saves vs. Spells and Spell-like effects * +1 to attack rolls vs. Orcs and goblinoids. * +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. Giants * Stability: '''+4 bonus vs. Bull Rushed or Tripped when standing on the ground. * '''Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Search and Knowledge checks regarding stone. They are also entitled to a Search check to automatically notice secret or concealed doors if the door is stone and the dwarf comes within 10 feet of it. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Proficient with their Hold's ancestral weapon and any weapon with the word "dwarf" in its name as martial weapons. '''Saltbeards * +2 CON, -2 CHA * Darkvision - 60 ft. * +2 to Appraise checks made with items of stone, precious metals or gems. * +2 to Profession (Sailor) and Swim checks * +2 on saves vs. Poison * +2 on saves vs. Spells and Spell-like effects * +1 to attack rolls & +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. any creature with the Aquatic subtype * Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''A Saltbeard gains a +4 bonus to any save made to resist drowning. Additionally, they can remain underwater 50% longer than normal. * '''Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Search and Knowledge checks regarding stone. They are also entitled to a Search check to automatically notice secret or concealed doors if the door is stone and the dwarf comes within 10 feet of it. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Proficient with tridents, all crossbows and treats any weapon with the word "dwarf" in its name as martial weapons. '''Surface Dwarves * +2 CON, -2 CHA * Dusksight: 'Surface dwarves do not see in the dark as keenly as their kin. Instead, they gain Low-Light vision and the ability to reroll the miss chance granted by darkness and take the better of the two rolls. * +2 to Appraise checks made with items of stone, precious metals or gems. * +2 to Diplomacy checks made to haggle * +2 to any Profession check made regarding stone, metal, precious gems or merchant. * +2 to Craft checks made with metal or stone. * +2 on saves vs. Poison * +2 on saves vs. Spells and Spell-like effects * '''Stability: '+4 bonus vs. Bull Rushed or Tripped when standing on the ground. * '''Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Search and Knowledge checks regarding stone. They are also entitled to a Search check to automatically notice secret or concealed doors if the door is stone and the dwarf comes within 10 feet of it. Wild Dwarves * +2 CON, -2 CHA * Small Size: A Wild Dwarf gains a +1 size bonus to Armor class and attack rolls vs. Medium-sized creatures, in addition to gaining a +4 bonus on Hide checks. However, they must use gear sized for them. * Darkvision - 60 ft. * +2 to Craft checks made with wood or leather/hide. * +3 on saves vs. Disease and Poison * +2 on saves vs. Spells and Spell-like effects * +1 to attack rolls vs. Elves * Poison Use: 'A wild dwarf works with poisons from an early age and never risks accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a weapon. * '''Stability: '+4 bonus vs. Bull Rushed or Tripped when standing on the ground. * '''Tough Hide: A wild dwarf has rough, leathery skin and are used to the harsh, frigid winters of the north. They gain Cold Resistance 5. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Proficient with handaxes, warhammers and blowguns.